watershipdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Kehaar
Kehaar is a black-headed,white gull, he has a Eastern European accent, probably because of the place where he is from, and as such, he is not a threat to the rabbits. Kehaar had a broken wing because of one of the farm cats, Tab. It was Silver who found him, and the Watership Down rabbits nursed him back to health by giving him worms to eat when Kehaar was unable to get prey. At first Kehaar was cautious and wants nothing to do with them, but in time he befriended the Watership Down Rabbits, especially Bigwig, likely do to all of Kehaar's stories of the ocean and the other world (other landmasses.) His personality is reliable, impatient, intelligent, loyal, and helpful.He serves as Watership Down's primary air scout due to his ability to fly. The Watership Down rabbits, Hazel comes up of a way of Kehaar finding does for the warren in a way that the bird gives himself that idea. Kehaar finds does in the Nuthanger farm and a warren (Efrafa), not even the Watership Down rabbits could find, and they decide to bring those does to thier warren. The rabbits send an expedition to the warren and the rest to raid the Nuthanger Farm. When the rabbits come back from the Nuthanger Farm they have sad news, not even the two doe rabbits were worth it, Hazel is dead. The rabbits say they saw a men shot Hazel, but Fiver knows that somewhere Hazel is still alive. When Blackberry and Fiver bring back Hazel, Kehaar takes the shotgun pellets out of Hazel's leg, using his beak. This shows that Kehaar knows a lot more than a rabbit. When the expedition rabbits come back to Watership Down they describe the warren named Efrafa as a horrible warren run by a warlord named General Woundwort. Hazel decides they will have to go back to Efrafa, because without does their warren will not survive. Bigwig says he will be going and Kehaar is coming with them, but says he will leave afterwards, but promises he will return again in the future. Three ways Kehaar helps the Watership Down rabbits on the way to Efrafa: #Kehaar provides information about the Efrafan warren and rabbits. #Hazel tells Kehaar to find them a safe place near the Efrafan warren. #Kehaar tells the Watership Down rabbits to move because an Efrafan patrol was coming, Kehaar warns them of upcoming dangers. The Watership Down rabbits cross the iron road (railroad tracks) to escape fromt the Efrafa patrol, that Holly told them about and Kehaar tells them that they are safe. When they wake up the next morning, Hazel askes Kehaar to take them to the river. They need to cross the river so Kehaar shows them the bridge, which they cross reluctantly. They explore the other side of the river until they find a smaller bridge, crossing it they see a boat, which Kehaar explains to them. Kehaar probably knows all this because he is a gull and has seen these things before, which the rabbits have not. Blackberry thinks of using the boat for the plan and when this is done Hazel tells Bigwig to go to Efrafa. Bigwig joins Efrafa, and when he sees Kehaar, he talks to the gull. He says that the rabbits must be ready at sunset and that he must attack the sentries. Bigwig gets caught talking to Kehaar, by Chervil, but says to General Woundwort, that he wanted to impress the captain. The next day, when he sees Kehaar again, and Chervil says something, Bigwig thinks of a way to tell the plan to Kehaar without getting the Efrafan rabbits suspicous. He tells Chervil a charm to get rid of birds, and they say, "O, fly away great bird so white, and don't come back until tonight." Kehaar immediately knows the change of plans and tells Hazel. When the night comes, Bigwig, Blackavar, and the does escape, but General Woundwort comes after them. When the Efrafra rabbits catch up to them, lighting flashes and rain pours down giving both sides a pause. Kehaar attacks out of nowhere, and the Watership Down rabbits make a hasty retreat towards the river. Everyone gets on the boat but at first the does are reluctant but Bigwig tells them to get on, and they do. Everyone is on except for Dandelion, and the Efrafa rabbits are there, Bigwig cries out that Kehaar is there, and Woundwort leaps back. The Efrafa rabbits are afraid of Kehaar because he is a formidable enemy and is a gull. The rope tied to the boat breaks and the boat flows away from Efrafa. Kehaar tells them a bridge is coming and they might not fit under it. They barely squeeze through the bridge, and only one doe gets hurt. Again another bridge blocks thier way, and this stops the boat. Kehaar tells them they have to swim under the bridge and he does this himself to show that this is safe. Hazel does not know if Kehaar's advice would work for the rabbits but does it anyway because a group of men were seen. The next morning Hazel and Bigwig say goodbye to Kehaar who flies takes off for the ocean promising to return in the winter. If the Watership Down rabbits did not befriend or help Kehaar, the plan would not have work. Kehaar's help is invaluable and he represents the extra help to the Watership Down rabbits. They know they no longer need his help but still want him to come back because he is a friend. Even though he is a gull and they are rabbits they are both the same, they are equals. ~Kimbo TV Series In the animated series, Kehaar was injured by the Nuthanger farm cat, Tabitha, and was forced to take refuge on Watership Down. He is characterized by his frequent impatience, guttural accent and unusual phrasing. Eventually, after Hazel and the others befriend him, he flies over the countryside in an attempt to discover other warrens where the rabbits might find does to mate with. He discovers the Efrafa warren, and became Watership rabbits main air scout to look out for enemies from the air soon afterwards. In the third season, Kehaar meets a female gull called Gluk, and after finding a replacement aerial scout named Skree, Kehaar flies to the city to settle down with Gluk because she likes life in the city better. Category:Males Category:Watership Down (book) characters Category:Film characters Category:TV series characters Category:Kehaar Category:Gull Category:Helpful in evading the Efrafa and fighting Category:Efrafa